


Fledgling

by computato



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computato/pseuds/computato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I struggled to recall the events of the previous night.. and suddenly it hit me like an anvil to the chest. I should be dead.</p><p>Lestat turns a girl into a vampire. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holy fuck, I'm in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** the Vampire Chronicles and all its characters belong to Anne Rice. This fic is made purely for fun, not for profit.
> 
> //this fic has probably been abandoned.. sorry guys. I will leave it up for you to read anyway though.//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, a vampire. I did NOT see that coming.

Laughter bubbled from the mouths of the two girls holding my arms on each side of me. They were both utterly drunk, more so than they'd ever gotten on these "girls' nights out." I didn't drink, of course; I never do. Plus, I was supposed to be the designated driver.

The girl on my left, Ruby, hiccuped before speaking between giggles, "Lily, Lily, there's a greeeaaat bar up a few blocks from here. I think it's on Abbey Road? Let's goo, Lily, let's go~" Jeanette nodded a little too enthusiastically on my right. 

I sighed and tightened my grip on both of them. "Absolutely not. You guys have had too much to drink already."

Jeanette laughed, sounding much like a loud hyena. "Drunk, drunk, drunk as a skunk.."

"Haha, let's go drink moree~! Just another one, one moree~"

"Come on guys, we're almost to the car."

Jeanette shook her head furiously. I almost thought she would snap her neck if. "No, no, not _guys._ It's girls night ouuut!!"

"Be quiet already, oh my god! You're going to wake the whole city up."

And then, inbetween the girls' obnoxious chattering, I swore I heard footsteps behind us. _Don't glance back, just ignore it.._ Neither of them noticed the faint sound, so I assumed it was my imagination. We were just a block away from the car anyway.

All of a sudden, something rammed into my back, knocking me down to the ground. Jeanette screamed and ran. Ruby was knocked down with me, and she just lay there stupidly for a second before getting up and running away, shouting unintelligible things until I couldn't hear them anymore. I guess they weren't as good friends as they thought.

I tried in vain to push back, to knock the thing off me, but whatever it was, it was strong. I heard a chuckle and a hand came down to stroke my cheek softly. The thing sat on my back, heavy and unmoving. I couldn't scream. I couldn't breathe. I was sure I was going to die.

And then it spoke. "You have to promise not to move, not to run away from me, okay? Or I'll just kill you here and now. And we don't want that, oh, no." I wheezed and hurriedly shook my head 'yes.' I was too scared to think. I didn't want to think. "Good." I could practically hear the smile in its voice.

Slowly the pressure in my back eased until I could breathe again. I huffed and coughed, frightened tears streaming down my cheeks. The thing grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so I was laying on my back.

It was an adult male, with curly golden hair cut off at the shoulders. His grey-blue eyes stared at me with a ferocity I hadn't ever seen before. He was dressed in a dark grey suit, casually unbuttoned to show his white dress shirt. The man's charming appearance didn't soothe me at all. I gasped when he smiled; he had four sharp fangs on the top row of teeth and two on the bottom. Holy fuck.

_Oh god, I'm going to be raped. I'm going to be kidnapped. I'm going to be murdered. I can't die, I can't die I c **an't die!**_

I must have subconsciously made an angry, determined look, for his eyebrows lifted a bit. And then he tilted his head back, deep, rumbling laughter pouring from his lungs. "Oh, I like you already. What is your name, dearest?"

"Fuck you."

"Interesting name. Like I haven't heard that one before." His smile darkened and he leant his face towards mine until our foreheads nearly touched. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and see the fire in his eyes. I wanted to gouge them out of his head.

"Oh, no, you really don't want to do that." Wait.. what? "I can hear you. Every thought your precious little mind has is **mine.** " Holy. Fuck. I'm in more trouble than I thought.

"Now, really. What is your name?"

"..Lily."

His smile widened. "Lily.. what a lovely name." The man lifted a hand to stroke my cheek again. "Now, you're going to listen to me, unless you want that pretty little name written on a tombstone soon. Yes?" I nodded. Sure. I'll go along with it. I'm going to get away from this sick fucker the second he gives me a chance.

"Keep your eyes open and don't struggle. Listen to your heartbeat. Keep it going." What? "You heard. Do as I say."

I braced myself for a knife to pierce my skin. A gun to be pulled out. Hands to wrap around my neck. Instead, the man lowered his mouth towards my throat; I instinctively turned my face away. And then he opened wide, his sharp fangs digging into my skin.

Pain tore through my body, fire and needles tearing apart my nerves. I opened my mouth wide as if to scream, a gurgle escaping me. The world was spinning. I couldn't see, I couldn't make a sound. I just lay there as the creature drained my life away.

And then he pulled away, my own blood dripping from his wicked, smiling lips in a thin line. I struggled to keep awake as I watched him bring his wrist to his mouth. He tore his own flesh, blood spewing violently from the wound. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep living at this point.

The man brought his hand down to my face. "Drink."

I don't know what I was thinking, but I obliged. I grabbed his arm tightly and latched onto his wrist. Drinking, drinking.. I couldn't describe what it felt like. Adrenaline, power, fire, surging through my veins. I was sure I was dying, but I felt alive.

He ripped his arm away and watched with malicious glee as I rolled onto my side. Pain, oh god, more pain, raging through me, tearing me apart from the inside.

The last thing I remember is throwing up violently before passing out.

\---

I gasped as I awoke suddenly. My whole body was sore and I felt lethargic. I didn't want to move. In fact, I didn't think I could move. My eyes darted around to take in my surroundings; I was in some bed, on soft cream-colored sheets. Transparent curtains draped down from the top of the bed, which should have made it seem fancy and nice.. in reality, it felt like a cage. The walls were a light tan, and a few white dressers stood along the walls. There was a large window on the wall to the right, which looked out on a calm street. The whole place looked like it came out of 18th century England or France or something. For some reason, even in this clean, fancy room, I felt trapped.

Groaning, I tried to sit up, but a sudden sharp pain in my throat and shoulders stopped me. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. I lifted my fingers to my tender neck, feeling four deep holes in the shape of a crescent. I gasped with horror as I felt something cool.. drying blood. Shock and fear took over and I tried to compose myself, failing as I started to hyperventilate and flail. I dragged my hands down my face in my panic, trailing blood down my cheeks. I struggled to recall the events of the previous night.. and suddenly it hit me like an anvil to the chest.

I should be dead.


	2. Teach me, oh wise one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily learns some important things. Like how Lestat's an asshole.

I should be dead.

I stared blankly at the wall at this realization, hands still dragging slowly down my face.

"I see you're awake." I jumped and whipped my head towards the voice; it was the man from last night, standing at the door on the left wall. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"What the fuck do you want?" I tensed up and curled my legs up towards me, in case I had to quickly leap away from him.

He spoke to me with a smirk, "you speak to me in such a way, even though _you_ are the one in _my_ house? Where are your manners."

"You didn't answer my question." I glared back at him.

He started walking slowly towards the end of the bed, and I tensed up even more.

"You're here because I want you to be."

"That doesn't make sense."

The creature sighed. "Simply put, I was lonely. I wished for a companion."

"So you kidnapped me?!"

"I wouldn't say _kidnapped,_ more like relocated."

I huffed. "..what did you do to me last night, exactly?"

His dark smile returned. "I gave you the dark gift."

"So, you're a **vampire,** and now.. I'm a vampire?"

He laughed. "Took you long enough to figure out."

Well. Fuck.

"Are you going to get up sometime tonight? We've got things to do."

"No. _you've_ got things to do. I'm going home."

The man promptly stopped smiling. _"We've_ got things to do. And you can't go home."

"Kidnapped." I spat.

I wasn't prepared for what he did then. The monster leapt up onto the bed, climbing over me, pushing my arms down onto the bed. He held them there with an inhuman strength, and I was completely unable to move. "I did not **kidnap** you!!" he roared. "Re. Lo. Cated. You can never go home, don't you understand?!"

"You're a fucking monster, you know that?" I spat.

His fury only grew. He shook me violently, shouting in my face. "Fine. You call me a monster? Have you seen yourself? If I'm a monster, then that must mean you are too."

Rage filled my stomach. This man, vampire, _thing_ infuriated me so much. And it angered me even more to know he was right.

"Fuck you."

He laughed. "Oh, I don't do one night stands."

That was the last straw. I don't know how, but somehow I broke free from his grip and grabbed him by the neck. I pushed him back against the baseboard, hearing the sickening crack of his skull against the wood. And he laughed. I flew into a rage, ramming his head against the wood repeatedly, roaring. "Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" His blood spattered everywhere, flying and staining the carpet, the blankets, the baseboard.

He just kept laughing in-between pained gasps and chokes.

Eventually I gave up and threw him one last time. I folded my arms and huffed.

He grabbed his neck with one hand and sat himself up with the other.

"This.. this is why I picked you. The defiance. The rage. I _love_ it."

"...I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes."

"I can read thoughts, remember? You can't lie."

So he's trying to turn the odds in his favor. By lying; reverse psychology. I won't allow it.

"..what the hell is your name, anyway? Am I just supposed to call you 'monster' all he time?"

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't introduce myself before. How rude of me. My name is Lestat de Lioncourt."

We just sat there awkwardly for a minute until he spoke again. "Well? I told you my full name, it's only fair if you do so as well."

Ugh. "Lily Barrows."

"How lovely."

..I hate this man.

"Are you ready to wake up yet? Things to do, things to do."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I must show you how to feed."

"F-feed?"

"Surely you know what a vampire is, don't you?"

Oh. Feed.

I suppose I had no choice; he was the only one I had to learn from.

Lestat stood and leapt from the bed, _tsk_ ing at the mess of blood everywhere. "I suppose I'll have to get someone to clean this up.. and some new carpeting.." he muttered. Suddenly he looked up and clapped his hands together. "Ah well. Let's go hunt."

I somewhat reluctantly followed Lestat out the door; we walked down a curved staircase and through a huge, fancy livingroom before going outside.

He chuckled. "So you like my house, I take it?"

"It's alright."

We walked out into the dark street, illuminated only by the streetlamps and the moon.

It was then that I realized I was still wearing the dirtied clothes from last night.. at least I know he didn't undress me. I shuddered at the thought.

And then I heard a faint noise: it was the sound of footsteps. Lestat held his arm out to stop me. He grinned as he spoke, "watch me first. Then you can try."

He headed into an alley, and the unsuspecting man walked right by it. And then Lestat leapt into action. I watched im horrified fascination as he grabbed the man from behind, clasping a hand over his mouth. The man struggled as Lestat wrenched his neck to the side, sinking his teeth into his skin. It wasn't long before the man went limp, and Lestat unceremoniously tossed him into the alley trash can.

"Now, be careful when you grab them; you do not know your own strength yet, and you don't want to make a mess. And be sure to stop drinking before the heart stops, else yours will too."

"..I think I can do that."

Lestat flashed his teeth in a wide smile and pointed me towards the next victim of the night.

I stalked up to her, and she looked up from her phone at me. She smiled sweetly, and I kind of felt bad for what I had to do. But.. I have to do this to survive, right? So why fight it?

That's right. Why fight it. This is who I am now.

I kept getting closer, and I could see her getting visibly uncomfortable. When she started to speedwalk away, I leaped to her, grabbing her from behind. I could hear a few of her ribs crack where I was squeezing. Lestat looked on with malicious glee as I yanked her head aside and opened my mouth wide.

I sank my fangs into her neck.


End file.
